Lung cancer is the second most common cancer and one of the most lethal. Conventional therapies such as surgical resection, radiation, and chemotherapy have not resulted in satisfactory long-term survival rates. Systemic drug delivery, even at a high dose, results in only a limited amount of taxane drugs reaching lung tumors. Improved methods for treating lung tumors are thus needed.